


A Normal Morning

by SatanUiAgi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Good Laugh, Mornings, This is just crack, changbin is the head of all crackheadery, change my mind, enjoy, i really don’t know what else to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/pseuds/SatanUiAgi
Summary: This is what A Normal Morning™ looks like in the Stray Kids dorm.





	A Normal Morning

A normal morning is defined differently for everybody. To some people it’s going to work for their nine to five job. To others its fixing their kids breakfast every morning. And for some, it’s going to sleep after a long night shift. Different, sure, but for all of them, completely normal.

To Stray Kids their mornings were, to their standards at least, perfectly normal.

It always starts with Changbin, groggily getting out of bed at ungodly hours in the morning. He washes his face, as any normal person would do, before running a tired hand through his messy bed hair. He stares himself in the mirror, hyping himself up for his morning workout. Working out had become an essential part of his mornings, and working out without motivation would do him as much good as just staying in bed. He mutters quick phrases like, ‘C’mon, you got this’ and ‘Who’s the man? You are. You’re the man, Changbin’. 

Once he’s got himself pumped he focuses in. He steels himself. He stares himself down. He flexes his arms out in front of him, much like the wrestlers on tv, testing his grip, examining his progress from his routine workouts, before yelling out as loud as he can.

“ARE YE READY KIDS?!?!?”

And thus the chaos has begun.

A couple feet from the bathroom, in various bedrooms, Changbin could here the muffled yells of the maknae line replying with a hearty, “AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!”

Changbin has to stifle a laugh before yelling out again.

“I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!”

The maknae line replies back with more vigor this time, “AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!!” The sounds of creaking beds and slippers shuffling across the wooden floor can be heard as various members begin to wake up. 

In the distance Changbin can hear Chan’s muffled, “oooooooooooooooo” as he walks through the front door of their dorm, probably from working at the studio all night, preparing songs for their newest comeback. 

The maknae line and Changbin excitedly jump around the dorm, chanting the rest of the song with energetic yells of, “SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!” as they get ready for their day. Various members getting dressed, a few brushing their teeth, Chan tiredly smiling as he brews morning coffee, and Woojins muffled sobbing and wails for a quiet morning from his room

This was a normal morning in the Stray Kids dorm, and none of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my sister came up with this one night when we were talking about Changbins muscles and how he’s not really Changbin anymore, now he’s Buffbin so-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
